koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Christophorus/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Christophorus. Warriors All-Stars *"How did you like my song of destruction?" *"Hummm, that was pathetic." *"The unstoppable demon warrior! That sounds like a good name for me in this world." *"You're doing well to corner me." *"You don't hold back, do you! I think it's time to pull out." *"I can't afford to be eradicated yet. I'm making a run for it." *"Hummm. Things are going well." *"Bravo! Most impressive indeed." *"It looks like you're having a tough time. How about taking a break?" *"You're here to help me? Why thank you." *"These uncultured swine simply have to be gone." *"I can't risk breaking my mask with any more fighting. I'm leaving the stage." *"Hey, Arnice. Fancy meeting you here." *"You managed to defeat a pureblood demon? ...You can't be so human yourself then, can you..." *"Zhao Yun. So this is the strength of an ancient hero." *"Impressive, Zhao Yun. Even a dragon couldn't beat you." *"Zhao Yun!" *"You're idiotically strong, Lu Bu. Are you really human?" *"I'm a demon and even I'm trembling! I guess they call you “demon” too, don't they." *"Lu Bu!" *"Calm and collected at all times. Most impressive, Wang Yuanji." *"Wang Yuanji, you look so beautiful in battle. I understand why the enemy keeps coming for you." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"You just rush on in there, don't you Zhou Cang." *"Zhou Cang, what an incredible performance. Shall I play something in support? A rousing march?" *"Zhou Cang!" *"What a passionate person. It's almost infectious." *"Such clear and strong connviction. Your lance could surely pierce the entire world, Yukimura." *"Yukimura!" *"Strength, born from your noble ideals. Ah! I'm so moved!" *"Mitsunari, you maintain this pace. That's the way to make your ideals come true." *"Mitsunari!" *"Your bravery is nothing to be worried about." *"Feel free to be bolder, young lady. You've got a lot you can be proud of." *"Naotora!" *"The way you move, it's mesmerizing." *"Your nobility is so fragile. I want to preserve it forever." *"Arima!" *"I sense a familiar demonic power in you." *"You're boss, after all. Maybe I'll just leave the rest of this to you." *"Darius!" *"You've got real skills. Especially for a cat." *"Impressive, Nobunyaga. You call yourself a Great Devil for a reason." *"Nobunyaga!" *"I'm honored to fight alongside someone as brave as you, Ōka." *"A sword that slices Oni. I can imagine you cutting darkness itself, Ōka." *"Ōka!" *"That was one impressive technique, Horō." *"Another one down. No one can escape you, can they Horō!" *"Horō!" *"I almost want to turn you into an Ordoll, Tokitsugu!" *"You look so much like a doll, and yet sometimes... You also look like such a brave hero." *"Tokitsugu!" *"It's almost like you are dancing. Maybe I will join you." *"Watching you in action makes me feel like I can overcome anything." *"Kasumi!" *"So happy to see you having fun, Marie." *"As sweet as a saint and yet strong as a devil. You really are wonderful, Marie." *"Marie!" *"Your deft skill is what makes you so strong, Honoka." *"You're so lovely once you get worked up, Honoka! Now, show me all of your hidden strength!" *"Honoka!" *"I suppose I should expect no less from the Devil's daughter." *"Your cruelty is so gratifying to watch. I think we're actually very similar." *"Laegrinna!" *"Such intent focus upon your goal. So serious." *"The screams you orchestrate are so lovely, Millennia. I would love to put on an opera performance with you." *"Millennia!" *"What a sword. It might even be a match for Yorudo." *"The secret arts of the east. Even demons cannot hope to withstand your techniques." *"Hayabusa!" *"Well done. You're a first class shinobi, Ayane." *"You're just so incredible. Nothing can go wrong with you along, Ayane." *"Ayane!" *"You're so wild, William, and it feels so good." *"How lovely, William. You, and the lovely spirit that protects you." *"William!" *"Amazing. Alchemy is something else." *"You're making a name for yourself, Sophie. Is there nothing you can't make?" *"Sophie!" *"You're the embodiment of dynamism, Plachta." *"Such boundless curiosity. That's the secret behind your strength." *"Plachta!" *"Most impressive. Well done, half-demon knight." *"Continue on your way, half-blood lady. Right now, you could even defeat the night." *"Arnice!" *"Rio, lead us on into victory." *"Rio, you're fighting well today. Such sharp instincts are almost wasted on a human." *"Rio!" *"A princess who fights her own battles. How lovely!" *"Tamaki, I see how hard you are fighting. Your devotion has struck a chord in my heart." *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna. You play such a violent rhythm." *"Setsuna, what wonderful work. You are the main player on this stage, no doubt." *"Setsuna!" *"A prince has to also be strong, doesn't he." *"Shiki, you look so lovely when you are fighting. So cool. It's almost too much." *"Shiki!" *"Hehe... This is a wonderful stage on which to ply my craft." *"The concert is about to begin." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes